En Lo Que Se Convierte el Odio
by the.course.of.true.love.20
Summary: Fuego y Hielo, se enfrentaran, pero a pesar de esta guerra, el amor aparecerá.    Una historia de cómo, el odio, se puede convertir en un sentimiento puro y hermoso.     Los personajes son de las clamp no mios    que lo disfruten... n n
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo en un país muy lejano vivía un rey triste y solitario, nadie conocía en persona al rey todos oían rumores sobre como era su apariencia y otros simplemente lo ignoraban, era un bello país, y a pesar de que no se conocía al rey, este desde su castillo manipulaba todo para que todos ahí fueran felices, no había hambre ni guerras, vivían en un lugar puro y con mucha paz, que mas podrían desear los habitantes de aquel lugar.

En aquel país vivía una pareja feliz mente casada la chica una joven hermosa de cabello castaño y grandes ojos color esmeralda y su esposo un joven buenmozo de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos que combinaban con su cabello, eran los únicos en todo el reino que conocían a aquel rey pero por solemnidad hacia el prometieron que nunca hablarían de él.

…..flash Back….

Era una hermosa noche sakura y shaoran paseaban felices celebrando su primer aniversario de compromiso, cuando al llegar a una amplia vereda que desembocaba en un hermoso lago rodeado por arboles de sakuras, ahí justo en la orilla del lago, se encontraba un muchacho alto de tez clara y por la luz de la luna de esa noche, su piel se veía sumamente blanca, casi como la luz que emitía este astro, al sentir la mirada de los jóvenes en su espalda se giro para ver quiénes eran los espectadores, Sakura se quedo perpleja al ver al muchacho de frente su cabello rubio hasta los sumos y su piel clara enmarcada por una mirada de zafiros y una sonrisa que complementaba aquel cuadro maravilloso….

-hermosa noche para pasear- dijo el muchacho de los zafiros

-si... es muy hermosa…- contesto dudosa Sakura

-pero… puedo… preguntar ¿Quién es usted?- pregunto algo nervioso shaoran

-el hermoso muchacho sonrió ante aquella pregunta y al cabo de unos segundos contesto - mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite

-discúlpeme pero nunca había odio su nombre y tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí… de casualidad ¿es usted un viajero?

-la mirada del rubio entristeció ante aquella pregunta y luego respondió- No… no soy ningún viajero… y tal vez nunca han escuchado mi nombre porque vivo solo y encerrado en el castillo y prefiero que sea así…

Las caras de sakura y shaoran eran de confusión y vergüenza al mismo tiempo… estaban ahí ante su rey y estos se sentían sumamente malcriados ante aquella vaga conversación…

-Bueno ahora que saben quién soy puedo yo saber sus nombres- preguntaba Fye con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

….Fin del Flash Back….

Sakura recordaba ese momento lo tenía tan claro y es que últimamente se rumoraba que atacarían a Rovers Ville si su rey no salía a dar la cara ante el país vecino… Neo Ville. Ante estos rumores el todo el país estaba tenso, no se sentía el mismo aire de todos los días, no, ahora el simple hecho de respirar era estresante, pero Sakura confiaba en que Fye diera la cara antes de que una guerra se desatara- en ese preciso momento regreso a ella aquella conversación.

….Flash Back….….

Mi nombre es shaoran y ella es sakura – decía haciendo un pequeño ademan para señalar a sakura

-ahora que se sus nombres y ustedes el mío… es mejor que olviden que me han visto…- decía Fye un poco triste

-pero… ¿Por qué?… - preguntaba sakura sin esperar una respuesta clara

- por que por su seguridad y del mismo país nadie puede saberlo o…- Fye callo

Ante aquello Shaoran apuro una respuesta – ¿o qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasara?

-Todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá es… como una maldición… Debo retirarme pero ustedes saben demasiado y voy a tener que… - pero es interrumpido por shaoran

-No diremos nada

-por respeto y honor hacia usted mi esposo y yo callaremos- decía la ojiverde con algo de melancolía en la mira

-bien… confiare en ustedes- dijo eso al tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa- quizá nos volvamos a ver- dijo mientras caminaba y desaparecía entre los arboles detrás del lago

…..fin flash back….

Sakura estaba tan concentrada recordando esto que no sintió cuando shaoran atravesó la puerta y saludo a su esposa para llevar los víveres directo a la cocina… al regresar de dejar los víveres vio a sakura tan inmensa en sus propias cavilaciones que tuvo que sacarla como de un trance…

-Lo siento, no sentí cuando llegaste – dijo sakura un poco avergonzada

- ya, no importa pero… se puede saber ¿en que estabas pensando?

-solo venia a mi memoria el día que conocimos al Rey

Al decir esto shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y es que sakura también estaba un tanto nerviosa debido a los rumores que corrían de orilla a orilla del país…

Sin dar oportunidad de que este dijera algo… un llamado en la puerta los asusto… sakura corrió ante tal acción y al abrir la puerta… apareció ante ella una esbelta figura cubierta por una capa azul llena de adornos en plateado…

-hola Sakura nos volvemos a ver- dijo el extraño en la puerta

-si… hola… pase no se quede ahí por favor… - la castaña estaba nerviosa

-Rey Fye pero ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto shaoran al ver como el rubio descubría su cara

-Necesito ayuda… estoy desesperado- decía Fye triste

-pero ¿qué ha pasado? y ¿por qué recurre a nosotros?- dijo confuso shaoran

-esta mañana mientras mi sirvienta chií hacia el desayuno a llegado carta de Neo Ville. Donde me anuncian que si no hablo personalmente con el rey Kurogane, se desatara una terrible guerra que traerá hambruna y pobreza a este reino… y la razón de que recurra a ustedes es que nadie me ha visto a la cara como ustedes- le decía Fye a Shaoran

-¿Y?, ¿Cuál es el problema?, solo tiene que ver al rey de Neo Ville y esto se arreglara

- no es tan fácil shaoran, aunque le dé la cara a este rey, sus intenciones son de guerra, durante mucho tiempo, he intentado a través de cartas con el rey que esto no ocurriera, pero creo que se canso, de que siempre rechace sus invitaciones a Neo Ville a Fiestas y Reuniones, con los otros Reyes que forman el frente unido de paz.

-pues la única forma de saber cuál es el destino que nos deparara, es que usted asista a esa reunión con el rey, no cree señor – le animaba sakura

-pero no tengo sirvientes ni soldados, no me gusta la guerra ni mandar a nadie por eso y la otra razón que ya conocen… no salgo del castillo– Fye estaba sumamente desesperado eso se veía en sus ojos.

-Yo le acompañare y si algo ocurriera, me sacrificare por usted… y por mi país – shaoran estaba muy decidido y es que no pondría en riesgo a su amada sakura.

-estás seguro shaoran, yo no sé qué decir, supongo que gracias es lo más adecuado, pero tendremos que salir al atardecer para llegar mañana temprano a Neo Ville, será mejor así evitare cualquier riesgo de ser visto.

-si mi señor, partiremos cuando la hora del crepúsculo llegue

Sakura solo escuchaba la conversación ante aquellos hombres, sentía que la cabeza le daba vuelas, y se le helaba la sangre ante todos aquellos comentarios, pero aun así, no intervino, solo callo, ya que ella sabe, que las coincidencias, no existen, solo lo inevitable. Así que aun y cuando interviniera los resultados serian los mismos.

El rey se había ido y shaoran estaba alistándose para su salida.

En menos de lo que pensaban el tiempo transcurrió como nunca, muy rápido… y al darse cuenta la hora del encuentro había llegado…

Fye se encontraba en la puerta, vestía de forma sutil, pero elegante, y sobre su atuendo un abrigo tal como el que portaba a medio día solo que en color negro con decoraciones en azul.

-Nos vamos Shaoran – preguntaba el rubio, él pensaba que el muchacho tal vez se había arrepentido y que no lo acompañaría

-Si alteza, ya me he despedido de mi esposa y nos ha deseado mucha suerte.

-si vas a viajar conmigo entonces… por favor solo llámame Fye – le estaba muy agradecido y aparte confiaba en él, el titulo era lo de menos.

-pero… como voy a hacer eso, sería una falta de mi parte

-anda no discutamos mas y limítate a seguirlo como si fuera una orden – y al terminar de decir esto le guiño un ojo a shaoran y sonrió para terminar de dictar su orden.

Subieron al carruaje de Shaoran y no pararon en todo el camino, ni siquiera por la noche, shaoran sabía que sería un viaje largo y que sin paradas sería más fácil llegar. Al estar ya por cruzar la frontera para por fin tocar tierras de Neo Ville, el sol empezó a salir y los primeros rayos despertaron a Fye, se había quedado dormido y al asomarse por la ventanilla y ver que ya estaban en Neo Ville, se le erizo la piel, tenia tanto tiempo sin salir de Rovers Ville, estaba nervioso y presentía que esa visita no acarrearía nada bueno…

De pronto se paró el carruaje y Fye seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando llegaron, pero el abrir de la puerta del carruaje lo regreso en sí.

-Su majestad hemos llegado al castillo del Rey Kurogane, sus sirvientes están por anunciar su llegada

-Sí, bueno, entonces entremos… - decía Fye aun muy desconcertado

-lo... lo... siento… pero deberé esperarlo aquí en el carruaje, yo solo soy un sirviente, y no puedo entrar al castillo

- Ho, ya veo – Fye estaba dudoso, no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas y menos estando el solo- entonces ve y da una vuelta por los alrededores, no sé cuanto valla a tardar esto.

Entonces aparecieron unos guardias ante Fye, estos lo escoltarían ante el Rey Kurogane

Entraron a un amplio salón que se dividía por unas escaleras muy largas, ahí en la sima de las escaleras se encontraba una figura alta y fornida, que vestía de negro, aun no se notaban sus facciones ya que estaba de espaldas contemplando la ventana que estaba en medio del pasillo al cual daban las escaleras….

-Señor el Rey Fye D. Flourite de Rovers Ville está aquí- al decir eso el guardia, Kurogane giro sobre sus talones para poder contemplar a aquel rey que por fin conocería después de mucho negociar

- Así que por fin nos vemos Fye- decía Kurogane con aires de superioridad


	2. Chapter 2

Fye estaba como perdido, si bien era distraído, esta no era la ocasión, se había quedado impactado ante aquella figura, sus facciones eran algo rudas pero hermosas, su piel morena y sus cabellos negros y ante todo aquello unos ojos como rubíes, que remarcaban una perfecta y hermosa cara. Sus miradas se encontraron de repente cuando Fye se encontraba viendo los ojos del moreno, ante aquello, Fuego y Hielo chocaron, en ese preciso momento Kurogane, se encontraba caminando en dirección del Rubio que no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entro al castillo, al notar este acercamiento, ya que ya no se encontraban tan lejos ahora solo eran separados por unos cuantos pasos Fye reacciono.

-Si, por fin nos conocemos, supongo que es necesario para evitar la guerra- ahora Fye estaba en su papel como rey, para que aquel de mirada penetrante, no notara el nerviosismo de este ante su presencia.

-soldados, retírense – al tiempo hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del salón – vamos, pasemos al gran salón

Fye solo asintió, se encontraba distraído debido a que cuando su mirada se vio reflejada en la de Kurogane su corazón se acelero, se sentía de mil colores y él sabía que lo que había sentido en ese momento era extraño, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Entraron al gran salón, un salón sumamente amplio con unos enormes ventanales por los cuales se podía ver al jardín, la chimenea estaba apagada, tal vez en tiempo de frio o un día con mal clima estaría encendida, y los enormes sillones cubiertos por el más fino satén de color vino, todo combinaba perfectamente con el color negro y gris de las paredes y el piso.

Se sentaron en uno de los amplios sillones y Kurogane ya tenía ahí un servicio con él, no hacía falta llamar a alguno de los sirvientes para que les sirviera algo. (N/A: con servicio me refiero a uno de los carritos tipo hotel donde se tienen los vinos, o la cafetera y las tazas etc.…)

-Kuropon seamos razonables, Rovers Ville no necesita una guerra – hablo Fye mientras daba pequeños sorbos a una taza de té, que tenia entre las manos.

-Mi Nombre es Ku-ro-ga-ne lo comprendes - valla que el rubio le estaba sacado canas verdes y eso solo por no decir bien su nombre- y además esto no solo ha sido decisión mía, los demás reyes dijeron que si yo no atacaba a tu país, ellos lo harían, así que pensé que tal vez entregarías voluntariamente el trono de tu país, y evitar derramar sangre- tenía una sonrisa de medio lado y en sus ojos se reflejaba una posible victoria cuando…

- y que te hizo suponer eso, Rovers Ville, no puede tener otro Rey- Fye sentía que si aquel de mirada profunda clavaba una vez más su mirada en él se derretiría, su nerviosismo estaba al límite y el café no ayudaba mucho…

Kurogane se acerco al ojiazul de una manera casi comprometedora y con una voz muy seductora le empezaba a susurrar cosas al oído, haciendo que el ojiazul se estremeciera…

-vamos te daré un recorrido por el castillo, y terminaremos de hablar después te parece…

Fye asintió y empezaron a caminar, llegaron al salón principal y subieron las escaleras en las que había visto por primera vez a Kuro.

Llegaron a un amplio pasillo en el que había varias puertas, la primera mostraba una amplia biblioteca, los libreros era altos y muy largos, llenos de libros muy antiguos y otros no tanto, al fondo al lado de otro ventanal un escritorio sumamente elegante estilo Luis XV, y no muy alejado del escritorio un diván sumamente amplio de color beige, era hermoso sin duda.

Y así recorrieron varias habitaciones la mayoría eran en si oficias o pequeñas salas, pero al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraron con una puerta dorada, con el escudo real. (N/A: el escudo real pff… bueno imagine uno típico las espadas cruzadas y así… :D)

Kurogane voltio a ver al rubio con malicia y con un movimiento lento abrió la puerta

-esta es mi habitación… - Kurogane reflejaba lujuria y ante esto el rubio no supo cómo reaccionar.

Y de pronto el ojiazul no supo cómo reaccionar, de pronto estaba acorralado, y tenía el rostro de Kurogane a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo, su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido, y aun en aquel trance Kurogane beso al rubio, era un beso lleno de pasión, no tardo mucho para que este regresara el beso dando paso a que la lengua de Kurogane recorriera toda aquella cavidad del ojiazul… después de unos segundos de aquel beso tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, pero Kurogane no perdió al tiempo ya que guio al rubio hasta la amplia cama y en un brusco movimiento lo aventó hacia esta, Fye no podía creer que aquel hombre tuviera tanto poder sobre él, enseguida Kurogane se posiciono sobre suyo y le besaba y acariciaba por encima de la ropa, Fye solo se limitaba a disfrutar de aquellos besos que le ofrecía el moreno y se deleitaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Kurogane que de una manera perversa deseaba tener…

Poco a poco Kurogane se des hizo de el abrigo y el saco y la camisa que portaba aquel ángel de tez clara y rubios cabellos, Fye también hizo lo suyo y desprendió de su camisa a Kurogane, este iba lento con el ángel le besaba el cuello y recorría su torso con sus manos, Fye sentía que su cara ardía pero con cada gemido de su parte el moreno agarraba a este de forma más excitante, bajo del cuello de Fye para empezar lamer y succionar sin nada de delicadeza los pezones del cuerpo que ya aseguraba suyo pero… Fye salió del trance y trató de detener a Kurogane…

-de-de-de-te-n-te por favor – Kurogane hacia caso omiso a lo que el rubio pedía, era tarde ya no se detendría ante nada

Kurogane no paraba, como pudo Fye estiro un brazo hasta dar con la mesita de noche y encontrar una jarra con agua la cual atrajo a él y en un rápido movimiento de su mano, justo cuando la mano de Kurogane estaba por tocar la parte más sensible del ángel, le vació la jarra, generando con esto una furia en el moreno

-idiota, que es lo que has hecho – Kuropon estaba que no le calentaba ni el sol

Fye en un ágil salto salió de la cama, levanto su camisa y el saco y se vistió velozmente

-si sales ahora de aquí, la guerra será inevitable – Kurogane estaba conteniendo todo el enojo que tenia porque el ojiazul lo dejo ganoso

-lo sé, y lo siento… - Fye solo agacho la cabeza haciendo que el flequillo le cubriera lo ojos para que aquella imponente figura no viera, la tristeza y pasión o tal vez amor que se reflejaba en sus ojos- -nos veremos en el campo de batalla… Kurotan

Fye salió lo mas tranquilo que pudo de la habitación, pero al llegar al pasillo algo dentro le decía que corriera que saliera huyendo, todo lo que había querido evitar, pasaría, el sabia que eso pasaría por eso se encerró desde un inicio para que nadie lo conociera, para que sus deseos carnales, no llevaran al pueblo a la desgracia.

Corrió y corrió hasta que salió del castillo y ahí en el carruaje lo esperaba lealmente Shaoran, no le dirigió palabra alguna, se limito a subir el carruaje y ante esta acción, Shaoran subió al carruaje y condujo de regreso a Rovers Ville.

-no puedo creer lo que he hecho, o más bien lo que casi he hecho, no puedo sentirme más estúpido, dejarme seducir, por él, y ahora no puedo dejar de pesar en el, en sus ojos, en su cuerpo que parecía casi esculpido por cincel, debo de dejar de atormentarme con eso, necesito descansar para poder pensar con claridad si seguro es lo que necesito. – estos eran sus pensamientos hasta que…. Cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dormido

+++++sueño de Fye+++++

Estaba apoyado en la orilla del lago que estaba al fin del sendero de arboles de sakuras y en eso, una figura de tez morena se sentó a su lado, no decía nada solo lo contemplaba pero en sus ojos había amor, Fye solo se limitaba a ver sus reflejos en el lago, hasta que aquella figura le rodeo por la cintura, sus cuerpos estaba juntos y una corriente eléctrica le recorría, ¿les recorrería a ambos el mismo sentimiento?

Kurogane agarro la barbilla del rubio con una mano mientras que la otra reposaba en la cintura del ojiazul y le atrajo con suavidad para que sus labios se posaran en los del otro…

++++fin del Sueño++++

Entonces Fye se estremeció al recordar los labios del moreno sobre los suyos y despertó…

-así que no te sacare de mis pensamientos he Kurotan

En eso el carruaje se detuvo abrió ligeramente la ventanilla y vio su castillo, por primera vez en todo su reinado no se sentía más feliz de estar por fin en casa…

Se abrió la puerta y Shaoran anuncio la llegada al palacio…

-ya hemos llegado Rey Fye

-gracias por haberme llevado y traído Shaoran, no he sido más que una molestia – Fye seguía pensativo, su mirada estaba llena de mascaras, pero a pesar de ello, el Rey tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, como si en vez de dictar una guerra, se hubiera proclamado la paz mundial.

-No al contrario, fue un honor para mí, pero dígame que ha ocurrido, que es lo que le depara a Rovers Ville

-me temo que nuestro futuro, no es prometedor, Neo Ville nos ha declarado la guerra…

-pero como ha sido eso posible… usted no ha podido negociar…

-ante aquello Fye se quedo inexpresivo como les diría que las causas de que la guerra eran que o había querido entregar el trono y que aparte de todo no había correspondido el deseo del Rey de Neo Ville – Lo siento he hecho lo que he podido, pero como ya lo había mencionado sus intenciones desde un inicio eran de guerra no eran pacifistas.

Fye temía por eso, ahora de donde sacaría un ejército, como se presentaría ahora ante el pueblo (ya podía puesto que la maldición, se cumplió cuando les declaran la guerra XD), que razones de guerra daría. Todo eso albergaba la mente del ojiazul, y aparte de todo eso, seguía pensado en unos hermosos ojos rojos, y con cada recuerdo una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su estomago a caso ¿se había enamorado de Kurogane?

-está bien supongo que lo que dice mi esposa es cierto, las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable, el que esta guerra se desatara ya estaba escrito.

-valla no había visto así las cosas, ahora tengo que pensar como reunir un ejército, Shaoran estoy cansado lo mejor será irme a descansar para pensar en que es lo que voy a hacer

-está bien me retiro, cualquier cosa Sakura y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudar

-hasta luego Shaoran

Fye se fue directo a su habitación, sabía que desde un inicio algo saldría mal, sin poder pegar un ojo a pesar del cansancio, se sentó en la ventana que daba al jardín, pensaba que tal vez si el muriera, se evitaría la guerra…

Veía como caía la tarde, siempre era lo mismo, amanecía, después llegaba la hora del crepúsculo, donde día y noche se unen, para por fin acoger a la noche, que para él era tan fría como su corazón… él nunca había podido enamorarse de nadie, el no quería a nadie, al contrario, se odiaba a sí mismo, como era posible que teniendo un corazón que latía, no pudiese amar, pero ahora algo nuevo había pero ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?, tal vez ahora por fin se habría enamorado ¿sería eso posible?


	3. Chapter 3

Fye seguía pensando en Kurogane, no lograba sacarse de su cabeza sus besos, sus caricias aunque aquello solo fuera simple sexo, eso le enfermaba como pudo haberse dejado manipular, ante estas cavilaciones vino a su memoria las palabras de su madre antes de morir…

…Flash Back….

Era una noche fría, Fye estaba pensativo, veía por la ventana y podía ver a lo lejos un lago hermoso, su vista estaba pegada en esa hermosa vista y cuando se dio cuenta estaba ahí prado en frete del lago que había visto por la venta, las hojas de los cerezos caían y se enredaban en sus rubios cabellos y otros cuantos los tomaba entre sus manos, se sentía tan tranquilo tan feliz, 15 años de su vida había estado encerrado y ahora por un descuido de los guardias había salido.

Regreso al castillo y en el jardín principal, se encontraba Chií su sirvienta desde que tenía uso de razón si bien sus padres no se habían hecho cargo de él, Chií había jugado ese papel de madre y amiga además de su fiel sirviente, estaba llorando la pelirrubia, Fye se acerco y le toco el hombro y ante la acción del muchacho la rubia volteo a verlo…

-¿Qué pasa Chií? ¿Por qué lloras? – Fye estaba preocupado, pero sobre todo no quería ver a su casi madre y mejor amiga llorar

-la señora va a morir sus minutos de vida están contados– Chií parecía ida como perdida y su voz estaba como entrecortada por el llanto, pero dijo esto lo más serena que pudo

-Fye abrió los ojos como platos, como su madre moriría, también ella, a su padre lo perdió en el campo de batalla y a su madre ¿Por qué? – pero si mi madre estaba bien esta mañana

-valla y hable con ella, tal vez ella le explique… - Chií no pudo mes y otra vez sus ojos se surcaron con lagrimas…

Fye no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella una rubia de ojos verdes su piel estaba casi transparente, ella hizo un ademan al muchacho para que se acercara y…

-madre que es lo que te ha pasado… - Fye tenía lagrimas contenidas en los ojos pensaba que su madre se sentiría peor si lo veía llorando así que trato de controlarse

-es momento de despedirnos hijo mío, y luego tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar… - su voz era débil casi como un susurro

-esta mañana estabas bien y ahora tu…

-ssshhh… no hables solo acércate tengo que decirte algo

-Fye se acerco a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y su madre hablo…

-moriré e unos segundos una rara enfermedad según dijo el médico, ¿te divertiste en el lago?, espero que sí, hace mucho tiempo una vieja me dijo que yo moriría y que la paz a Rovers Ville llegaría con el heredero, pero si el heredero al trono es visto todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá, además este cargara con una maldición, el futuro rey NUNCA podrá amar a nadie – ella callo estaba demasiado cansada y con la anécdota unas lagrimas habían salido de sus ojos y Fye se las quito gentilmente con un pañuelo

-pero como puede ser eso verdad madre… mira a lo que hemos llegado por las supersticiones de una vieja

-Yo… te… amo… hijo… trate por todos los medios que llevaras una vida feliz, y pensé que si tu padre y yo nos apartábamos no sufrirías ese destino tan cruel que se te asigno

-solo… lograste empeorarlo madre… porque muchas veces necesite de ti y no estuviste conmigo, y no te odio pero no estuviste lo suficiente en mi vida, te perdono, ahora descansa y cuando te pongas mejor hablaremos te parece…

-sabia que te molestarías, y lo siento, después de que cierre mis ojos no te volveré a ver más… así que has feliz a Rovers Ville y rompe la maldición, enseña a tu corazón a amar, y pensar que tuve que llegar hasta aquí para poder decirte que… - su voz se corto en ese momento y sus ojos quedaron inertes como viendo a la nada, su corazón se había parado y no hablaría mas…

Fye dejo correr las lágrimas que había contenido desde un inicio cerro y beso dulcemente los ojos de su madre, salió de la habitación y ordeno que se le despidiera como ella se lo merecía…

Después del funeral… Fye fue coronado como nuevo Rey pero nadie había visto aquello, desde entonces todo el reino sabía del nuevo rey, pero no sabían cómo era ni quién era, nadie sabía del muchacho de los hermosos ojos azules y rubios cabellos.

…fin flash back…..

-¿Por qué no puedo amar a nadie? ¿Cómo esa anciana sabría que mi madre moriría? ¿Por qué mi madre no lo evito? – sus cavilaciones eran profundas no sabía cómo era posible que él tuviera un gran poder, ni como se había cumplido la predicción de que el traería la felicidad a Rovers Ville además no entendía por qué se había desatado la maldición…

++++++++++++++++++++++mientras tanto en Neo Ville++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Mi señor ya está todo listo, partiremos a su orden… - decía el comandante de sus tropas

-Cuantos hombres tenemos-decía Kurogane un tanto aburrido

-son 2500 soldados mi señor

-bien le daremos 3 días a Rovers Ville para que reúna sus tropas y al amanecer del cuarto día atacaremos

El soldado asintió y dejo solo a Kurogane que escribía con una sonrisa malévola una carta con destino a Rovers Ville….

+++++++de vuelta a Rovers Ville++++++++

En la habitación del rey una respiración acompasada se podía escuchar por toda la habitación, pero un molesto grillo empezó a cantar fuertemente y despertó al hermoso ángel de rubios cabellos que se había quedado dormido, en el marco de la ventana….

Vio hacia el jardín y al llevar su vista al cielo todo apuntaba a que ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, así que se dio un baño, cambio sus ropas y aquel día sus prioridades serian generar un plan para que Rovers Ville, lo conociera….

Por fin amanecía, el sol brillaba como si todo fuera un día más en su vida, como si solo el hecho de respirar no fuera estresante…

-en eso chií entro y rompió la concentración de Fye- ha llegado carta de Neo Ville- le entrega la carta y se dispone a escuchar ordenes

-Bien, retírate por favor, pero antes, hazme otro favor, llama a Shaoran, dile que lo espero al anochecer a él y a sakura por supuesto

-Chií asintió y salió de la habitación de Fye

-y ahora ¿Qué será lo que quieres Kurogane?

Abrió el sobre desganado y comenzó a leer…

_-_-_-_-_-_ Carta_-_-_-_-_-_

Fye, la guerra ha sido inevitable, yo pensaba que tú y yo podíamos generar un arreglo de paz, pero te negaste así que…

Tienes 3 días para juntar tus tropas…

Al cuarto día en cuanto salga el sol, mis tropas atacaran…

Ya no hay marcha atrás, nos veremos en el campo de batalla

Atentamente: Rey de Neo Ville Kurogane


	4. Chapter 4

-valla, así que no jugaremos limpio kurorete – su alma por unos instantes se torno negra no hay paso atrás ahora Fye Odiaba a Kurogane

En ese mismo momento y como por inercia tomo su saco y salió del castillo, sentía que nada le importaba el rubio contenía un enojo que empequeñecía la furia con la que un volcán deja salir su lava, camino por todo el pueblo, quien le veía por las calles no podía evitar darle una ojeada de pies a cabeza, sin duda aquel extraño era hermoso y la incógnita surgió en todos, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Siguió caminando sin importarle los murmullos que dejaba a sus espaldas y llego por fin a su destino, toco la puerta que estaba frente a él y una castaña atendió el llamado…

-pase no se quede ahí afuera por favor – decía la chica detrás de la puerta

-Hola Sakura – entro en el recinto y la castaña le hizo sentar en un sillón junto a ella y Shaoran y…

Entonces el castaño hablo – pensé que me esperaría al anochecer en su castillo que le hizo venir hasta aquí es algo de suma importancia yo... he de suponer

-Bien el motivo de mi visita no es mera cortesía y si es importante, yo se que te cite hasta la noche pero debido a las circunstancias temo que debí adelantar nuestro encuentro, como sabrán Neo Ville nos ha declarado la guerra y necesito de tu ayuda Shaoran…

-ha… valla si claro que le ayudare pero en que puedo ayudarle – el castaño no se imaginaba siquiera lo que diría el rey de Rovers Ville

-te he nombrado como el general que estará a cargo de las tropas en esta guerra que se avecina

-que… pero… como… yo… general de tropas, está usted seguro

-claro hombre si no, no te lo hubiera dicho

Sakura no decía nada una vez más, quería creer con todo su corazón que todo saldría bien que al estar Shaoran al mando tal vez no se vería tan involucrado en la guerra o tal vez sería al revés….

Por su parte Fye estaba confiado tenía un haz bajo la manga el cual nadie sabía…, si magia, el nunca había tenido que salir de su castillo para controlar nada porque la magia era su mejor amiga, no como Chií, pero si seria de utilidad, solo que esta vez la usaría para destruir no para crear.

Después de una larga platica de estrategias y planes, pero sin revelar su arma secreta, Fye y Shaoran se encontraban caminando muy decididos a la plaza principal, al llegar a esta una amplia plaza que estaba rodeada por comercios y de gente que disfrutaba de los productos de dichos comercios, se plantaron en el centro de la plaza y... Fye comenzó a hablar con una voz recia y segura digna de un mandatario

-Ciudadanos de Rovers Ville, mi nombre es Fye D. Flourite y durante 9 años he sido su Rey… el día de hoy me presento antes ustedes porque estoy desesperado… Neo Ville nos ha declarado la Guerra y estamos buscando guerreros para proteger lo que hasta ahora conocemos como Rovers Ville…

La gente comenzó a reunirse ante aquella declaración, los murmullos no paraban todos estaban impactados, después de la muerte de los reyes, nadie había visto al heredero ni siquiera sabían de su existencia y ahora estaba ahí frente a ellos pidiéndoles que le ayudaran para defender a su país

-La voz de Fye se hizo escuchar otra vez ante la congregación de gente- si hay alguien que quiera ayudar, si hay alguien que quiera evitar que se pierda este hermoso país, preséntense ante el comandante Shaoran Li.

Los hombres más rudos de todo el país se formaron ante Shaoran y este profesionalmente anotaba el nombre de quienes serian sus soldados, por otro lado Fye se dispuso a Citar a todos los herreros del país ya que necesitarían 3000 armas para la batalla.

El tercer día había llegado y los preparativos estaban hechos, el campamento de las tropas se encontraba justo en la división entre Neo Ville y Rovers Ville ya que era obvio que atacarían por ahí, los herreros entregaron al atardecer las armas, todo el País había sido conducido a unos refugios bajo tierra, donde tenían comida y agua así que mientras durar la guerra no sufrirían.

Cayó la noche y Fye estaba listo, nunca en su vida había peleado, pero mientras su padre estuvo con vida, algo le enseño sobre el manejo de la espada y con su magia ayudaría para que sus soldados no salieran daños y regresaran con sus familias…

La noche transcurría lento Fye estaba recostado en su tienda, esperando a los primeros rayos del sol para poder ver la cara de aquel que quiso jugar con él, de aquel que quiso acostarse con él para ceder un puesto que su familia había resguardado por generaciones…

Se aburrió de esperar así que decidió salir a caminar tal vez iría a su lugar favorito el lago, así que camino y aun no amanecía pero a lo lejos pudo divisar las carpas de los enemigos, con sus banderas ondeantes y se podía sentir ya esa tensión en medio de los dos bandos, en que iría a parar todo aquello…

Camino y camino, no se sentía cansado más bien se sentía ansioso de venganza, y aunque lo que paso con Kurogane no salía de su mente, eso lo hacía odiarle más, cuando ya no supo a donde caminar se sentó delante de un gran cerezo y lo único que haría sería esperar, esperar lo inevitable, esperar la batalla…

Al ver que el sol estaba a punto de salir, camino lo más deprisa que pudo y se posiciono delante de su tienda, en eso llego shaoran…

-señor, nuestros soldados esta listos, disponemos de sus ordenes, ya es hora…

-bien Shaoran vallamos al centro debemos enfrentaros cara a cara con nuestro oponente, además nuestras tácticas están hechas tu… estas a cargo… solo NO TOQUEN A KUROGANE, de él me encargare YO PERSONALMENTE… - Fye mordió esas palabras, una por una, pero necesitaba que fuera así, ya que tenia cuentas pendientes con el Moreno.

Caminaron hasta el centro y ahí estaba Kurogane con su imponente figura y tras él su ejército…

Fye estaba cara a cara con Kurogane… y este hablo

-así que nos encontramos de nuevo Fye, así que no te has rendido, o has venido a entregarme por voluntad propia tu país…

-eso nunca… te lo dije una vez y te vuelvo A REPTIR ROVERS VILLE NO PUEDE TENER OTRO REY… y lo defenderé así bien tenga que morir para poder proteger lo que es mío y eso te lo juro por la memoria de mis padres

-bien así, lo has querido…

-bien pues así a de ser, pero nuestro soldados pelearan, mientras tú y yo, combatimos hasta la muerte de uno de nosotros o bien la rendición…

-así que estas pre dispuesto a abandonar la guerra, o es una táctica, bien no lo comprendo pero, es tu decisión no mía…- Kurogane hablaba con arrogancia como si lo que estuviera en juego fuera un trozo de tarta

Se dieron las órdenes y los dos bandos se estaban atacando si bien había una pequeña ventaja para Rovers Ville en hombres, pero en experiencia eran superados por Neo Ville, con los primeros rayos del sol, se empezaban al oír los choques de las espadas y los gritos de batalla, mientras que en otro lugar un poco más alejado se encontraban 2 hombres que pelearían a muerte por el bienestar de un país…

-mira como ha acabado esto… solo por tu culpa… esto se pudo haber evitado… -decía Kurogane con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

-Fye estaba perplejo, que sin vergüenza, como podía decirle aquello a la cara sin pisca de arrepentimiento – eso solo iba a ser sexo y solo eso, o seria un tratado de paz y si así lo hubiera sido, seria despreciable

- pues valla que estas algo ciego Rey pensé que eras mas perceptivo… - bien tu no quisiste… -

Ataco al rubio con la espada y este se defendió, por segundos la espada hacia cortes en su ropa, y se oía el ruido sordo del choque de las espadas, pero ninguno sedería, hicieron esto sin parar de sol a sombra y cuando llego el crepúsculo ambos decidieron que era suficiente por un día, sus tropas debían descansar.

Esa noche si durmió sabía que si no descansaba lo suficiente, el poder que había dado a sus soldados sin que estos lo notaran y aparte el suyo propio se debilitarían…

Pero que pasaría al día siguiente ¿todo seguiría igual?


	5. Chapter 5

La situación era la misma los soldados peleaban de sol a sombra, mientras que cara a cara los combates entre Fye y Kurogane llegaban a los limistes, ya se estaban cansando de eso, pronto todo daría un giro…

Después de una semana de Guerra Fye decidió ir a caminar, ese día había sido agotador, sus bajas habían sido de 100 hombres, se sentía miserable y perdido… camino hasta llegar a su sendero favorito el único lugar que aquella guerra no había conseguido tocar, camino entre los arboles de Sakuras y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, siguió caminando y llego al lago, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el agua, se sentó a la orilla del lago y miraba fijamente a la nada, pero inmediatamente pudo darse cuenta que no estaba solo…

-es un lugar hermoso

-no deberías de estar aquí… acaso me estas siguiendo – Fye ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, aquello le recordaba a su sueño…

-sí, te seguí… además ya estoy aquí y no me iré…

Se acerco a donde estaba sentado el rubio, lo tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo.

Fue un dulce y cálido beso al principio. Fye levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del moreno, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de los labios de este sobre los suyos. El beso se fue profundizando, provocando que el ojiazul abriera su boca para dejar que la lengua de Kurogane la explorara con avidez. Sólo se separaron el uno del otro al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de respirar...

Kurogane se levanto y se marcho sin decir nada más...

Fye no podía creer lo que había pasado momentos atrás, su sueño se había hecho realidad…

….. Kurogane caminaba lento no tenía prisa por llegar al campamento, lo que había hecho momentos atrás le había gustado, sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción y es que aquel rubio de verdad le atraía pero ¿Por qué no se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él?... pero de pronto una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

-ese muchacho que tanto te gusta, el de rubios cabellos y ojos como zafiros, nunca podrá amar a nadie…

Se giro para ver quien le hablaba pero no vio a nadie…, siguió caminando y aquellas palabras no salían de su cabeza –nunca podrá amar a nadie—

El nuevo día se anunciaba los dos bandos estaban otra vez alineados pero el rey de Rovers Ville no estaba… Kurogane noto eso y decidió que iría a buscarlo, camino y camino pero no se veía por ningún lado…. Regreso al campo de batalla y ahí al frente de su batallón se encontraba el rubio…

La batalla este día seria diferente, no habría distinción entre guerrero y rey, todo comenzó normal los choque de las espadas con fuerza, Kurogane rápidamente acabo con media docena de soldados de Rovers Ville, y en eso Fye estaba cara a cara con el general de Neo Ville, era un contrincante fuerte, pero el ojiazul sabía bien como esquivar sus ataques, el moreno no tardo en darse cuenta quien era el adversario del ojiazul, y temió por su vida, sabía que si el general lo alcanzaba con la espada no le tendría piedad y lo mataría, así que se des hizo de unos cuantos soldados y fue hasta donde estaba su general, le dio órdenes de atacar al general de Rovers Ville solo para mantenerle ocupado, ya que según él, él se encargaría del Rey, parecía que se encontraban en la situación del principio, solo que ahora algo había hecho "clic", se sentía extraño peleando con el rubio, era como si le conociera de siempre, como si le amara desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Fye tenía una mirada como de hielo se podía reflejar el odio que le tenía a Kurogane, y al ver esto, el moreno recordó las palabras de la voz misteriosa…

….Flash Back….

….. Kurogane caminaba lento no tenía prisa por llegar al campamento, lo que había hecho momentos atrás le había gustado, sentía una extraña sensación de satisfacción y es que aquel rubio de verdad le atraía pero ¿Por qué no se daría cuenta de lo que sentía por él?... pero de pronto una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

-ese muchacho que tanto te gusta, el de rubios cabellos y ojos como zafiros, nunca podrá amar a nadie…

Se giro para ver quien le hablaba pero no vio a nadie…

…..Fin del Flash Back….

El recordar esto le hizo dudar un poco en sus ataques y el rubio casi logro hacerle daño pero el de ojos como el fuego fue más ágil y esquivo el ataque….

-Dime porque me odias tanto… - decía Kurogane mientras atacaba y esquivaba los ataques del rubio

-yo… no tengo porque darte explicación alguna

-que acaso no sientes nada en este momento, no sentiste nada anoche en el lago…

Al decir esto la furia del rubio aumento y le hizo una pequeña herida al moreno, justo en el pómulo, no era profunda pero era una herida y no tardo en salir la sangre…

-ya veo que no, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

-ya te he dicho, que no tengo porque darte explicaciones

-así que es cierto… - Kurogane tenía una sonrisa de medio lado denotando superioridad, para esconder lo que en realidad sentía

-¿Qué?... no entiendo a que te refieres….

-es cierto, tu… no puedes amar a nadie…

Fye abrió los ojos como platos como podía el saber eso, ¿Quién se lo dijo?, ante aquellas cavilaciones, perdió la concentración y dejo de atacar..., hizo una seña a Shaoran y sus tropas dejaron de pelear, ante aquello Kurogane hizo lo mismo…

Sin dar respuesta al moreno le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, se dirigió a su tienda y se recostó sobre su saco para dormir…

-como podrá saberlo, nadie además de mis padres lo sabían, nadie lo sabía, como es posible, que la persona que más odio, sepa mas de mí que yo mismo, que es lo que quiere lograr…

Se quedo dormido el rubio y…


	6. Chapter 6

Kurogane se había colado entre el campamento, reviso con cuidado tienda por tienda hasta que encontró lo que buscaba…

Su respiración se escuchaba acompasada, se notaba su suave respiración escapando de sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello dorado caía en delicados mechones sobre su frente dándole un aire tan inocente, casi infantil… Parecía un ángel. Era un ángel para él. Lucho como loco contra la tentación de acariciar su rostro y besar sus labios, quería tocarlo, sentir su piel cálida rozándose contra la suya, sin las barreras frustrantes de la guerra o la ropa puesta. Pero la tentación era más fuerte que él, y en un instante sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de los suyos, su mano toma vida propia le acaricio la mejilla. Cerró los ojos para sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Trato de controlarse pero ya no podía, era superior a sus fuerzas. Sus labios rozan los del rubio imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento, lo necesario para no despertarlo.

Su mano, incontrolable se dirigió a su pecho cubierto por la camisa casi desecha que lleva puesta. Le acaricia sobre su ropa, frustrado por no poder sentir su cálida y blanca piel. Pero se conforma con deslizar la mano por todo su torso, bajo hasta su abdomen, llego a su entrepierna… Intento detenerse pero ya no podía. Con un suspiro mezcla de excitación y miedo dejo que sus impulsos le dominaran. Tarde ya para regresar atrás en su avance sobre ese cuerpo, acaricio con delicadeza ésa parte de él que casi había podido tocar la última vez…

Los latidos de su corazón eran incontables, una gota de sudor escurría por su frente y se perdió entre las muchas que humedecen ya su cuerpo, excitado por tanta cercanía y por el temor de que él despertara. Él sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero esto era más fuerte que él. Más fuerte que su propia razón.

El moreno no podía dejar de acariciar al rubio, la propia excitación de Kurogane había hecho que las caricias subieran de nivel, El calor aumentaba y aumentaba en el cuerpo del moreno, aunque quisiera controlarse no lo lograría, además si esta vez despertaba el rubio, no había agua cerca para apagar la pasión entre ambos…

Kurogane paro al sentir algo diferente, la suave piel que había estado acariciando sobre aquella camisa rasgada de pronto se ha estremecido bajo aquel contacto. El moreno abrió los ojos para comprobar que el rubio siguiera dormido y él tiene los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración ha aumentado, y aun en aquella oscuridad la piel blanca se ha tornado rojiza. Asustado por sus acciones y temiendo el enojo de su adversario de guerra, se separa del ángel por completo, intenta incorporase pero una mano de piel nívea se ha posicionado sobre su pecho….

El rubio se había despertado…

-no te detengas… - decía el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kuro abrió los ojos como platos como era aquello posible…, la mirada de Kurogane denotaba, nerviosismo, miedo, excitación pero sobre todo miedo…

Al notar esto el rubio, movió la mano que tenía en el pecho del moreno, recorrió todo su amplio brazo hasta llegar a la mano del moreno, le tomo de la mano y le condujo hasta su intimidad…

No atinaba a reaccionar ante semejante acción el ojirubi. La mano que momentos antes parecía haber cobrado vida propia ahora era esclava de la mano del ángel, Fye le guiaba con movimientos seguros, pausados, provocando en cada movimiento gemidos de placer que emanaban de sus labios. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado por completo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados su boca entreabierta para poder dejar salir cada gemido, su cabeza, levemente inclinada hacia atrás por el placer provocado, en eso el rubio le incitaba a Kurogane para que le besara

Mientras Kurogane le besaba, se dejo llevar por la exigencia de la mano del ojiazul, la soltó para ponerla en la nuca del moreno y atraerlo hacia él, la lengua ojiazul jugaba con la del moreno, Fye bebía con intensa sed la humedad de la boca de Kurogane, la cual le regalo entre suspiros y suaves mordiscos de ansiedad por él. Y sin miedo alguno el ojirubi recorría el cuerpo del rubio con necesidad.

Él rubio se deja llevar por el placer que siente, y en un gesto desesperado arranca lo que queda de la camisa del moreno y mientras la quita posa sus labios sobre la piel del ojirubi, dejando a Kuro súper excitado y soltando un Gemido de placer cuando sintió la lengua de Fye recorriéndole el cuello y deteniéndose en su oído susurrándole unas palabas que jamás pensó escuchar de esa boca…

-Kuro… ha… Kuro… te… amo…

-pensé que me odiabas…

-no… ha… lo siento… te… amo…

Con más desesperación vuelve a besarlo mientras le quita la ya inexistente camisa que momentos antes le impedía sentir su piel. Ahora ya sin ese molesto obstáculo Kurogane paso su lengua por todo el pecho y torso del rubio con calma como memorizando, cada toque, cada beso, cada lamida. Su mano no se ha olvidado de él, se detiene por un momento para buscar el cierre de su pantalón y liberarle al fin, el rubio se quejo al ya no sentirse acariciado por esas fuertes y rudas manos y mira al moreno a los ojos buscando una respuesta, la cual inmediatamente encuentra cuando escucha abrirse el cierre y siente la mano del moreno envolverse alrededor de su suave carne. Fye Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras gime y le demuestra al ojirubi que va por buen camino….

Después de esto entre besos y caricias, se acerca al oído del rubio para confesarle lo inevitable…

-te amo… Fye

-kuro… gane...

Como si solamente esperara eso, el rubio reacciono ante aquellas palabras de amor con más pasión y deseo. La ropa que aún cubría parte de sus cuerpos de pronto estorba, impidiéndoles gozar la tibia sensación de tener piel contra piel. Como un Loco Kurogane no espero más y arranco de un tirón las prendas que aún lo cubrían, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se detuvo por un instante para admirar la hermosura que tenia frente a sus ojos. Fye sin duda era hermoso, y aun ante aquella excitación, Fye miro a Kurogane con sus ojos dulces del color del cielo y ya no había odio en ellos, se veían preciosos junto con el rubor que cubría sus pómulos…

El de piel canela Acaricio el rostro del ángel con timidez, temeroso de profanar tanta belleza, pero nuevamente este cedió ante el deseo y sin demora lo cubrió de besos y caricias. Sus manos paseaban por su pecho y su lengua jugueteaba con sus tiernos pezones. Sus suaves gemidos era una especie de música sensual para los oídos del guerrero. Buscando corresponder a las caricias del Rey de Neo Ville coloca su cuerpo sobre él y desliza lentamente sus manos en su entrepierna. Una chispa de placer recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo brotar de los labios del ojirubi un profundo gemido y después de esto ansioso buscaba la boca del rubio…

Perdidos en un mar de sensaciones, Kurogane nota que ágilmente el rubio lo ha despojado de sus prendas Fye le miraba a los ojos, como buscando un permiso, se dirigió hacia el miembro del moreno y lo acaricio con sutileza, sin prisa. Le regalo gemidos de goce a cambio de cada una de sus caricias. Parecía adivinar qué partes del moreno eran las que más le gustaba que le acariciaran, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, No conforme con sólo acariciarle, la lengua ansiosa del rubio buscaba conocer el sabor del moreno y su intimidad se entrego al rubio sin condiciones a la humedad de su boca. A cada minuto que pasaba el ojirubi se sentía más cerca del éxtasis, y más cerca de él, el hermoso rubio con ojos como zafiros.

Pero Kurogane no quería acabar, quería hacerlo sentir igual, quería complacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera… quería hacerlo suyo así que Tomo su rostro entre sus rudas manos y le beso ardientemente mientras susurro frases apasionadas a su oído, sus besos recorrían cada palmo de su cuerpo, lo exploraban centímetro a centímetro, sus labios probaban por vez primera el sabor de su carne y dejándose llevar por el ritmo que marcaban sus caderas lo hizo gozar sin restricciones, el ojiazul logro perderse en las sensaciones de placer que le regalaba kuro, se podía notar su respiración agitada y sus suaves gemidos mientras ….

-ha… zme tu…yo, ha…zlo ah…ora

-calla, no me des órdenes

Haciéndole caso al rubio se posiciono entre sus piernas y Lenta y suavemente se deslizo en su interior. La calidez del cuerpo del rubio era solo comparable con el calor que Kurogane sentía por dentro. Ambos se perdieron en un torbellino de goce mientras que se adaptaban a las nuevas emociones que les daban sus cuerpos unidos en uno sólo. La sincronía entre los dos era perfecta, todo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, ahora eran solo ellos y su amor expresado en la forma más sublime y maravillosa….

Kurogane lo sintió vibrar, estremeciéndose mientras mencionaba su nombre

-K… u… r… o… g… a… n…e…

Al sentirlo acabar, el moreno también se estremeció desahogando en un gemido las emociones guardadas en su interior, y pronunciaba su nombre con una mezcla de amor, placer y satisfacción.

-Fye… Fye… Fye…

Sus corazones por fin recuperaban su ritmo normal tras algunos minutos de tranquilidad, en los que permanecieron abrazados mientras el moreno acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro y se perdía en el mar de sus ojos, Fye descansa su cabeza sobre l pecho del moreno y este le acariciaba el torso, y repasaba su abdomen con sutileza, pronto ambos quedaron dormidos…


	7. Chapter 7

El viento arrastraba las hojas secas de los arboles… era muy de madrugada pero al oír aquel ruido, Kurogane se despertó, se separo lentamente del rubio que estaba plácidamente dormido, se vistió y cuando se agacho para recoger la banda que llevaba en la cabeza una temerosa mano le agarro por la muñeca….

-no te vayas, no me dejes…., no ahora… - decía el rubio, sus ojos eran una mezcla de confusión y podía ver dolor al ver que aquel hombre se marchaba de su lado…,

-tengo que irme… si alguien sabe que estuve aquí… yo…

-no me interesa, solo no te vayas…

El moreno se acerco al rubio y con su muñeca suelta tomo la barbilla del rubio para depositar un suave beso en la rente del ángel, seguido por uno en los labios, el beso fue tierno y rápido, pero seguro y correspondido…

-nos veremos en el campo de batalla…

El ojirubi se des hizo del agarre del rubio y salió de la tienda de Fye, lo que no sabían era que aquella noche Shaoran estaba montando la guardia y había visto la llegada y salida del moreno, de la tienda del Rey….

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por entre las ramas y ya llegaban a traspasar la tela de la tienda, Fye se incorporo y se vistió, salió de la tienda y lo primero que este vio fue a Shaoran que camino lento y directo hacia el ojiazul…

-Buenos días rey Fye, como ha dormido

-Excelente Shaoran, y tú que tal ¿has podido descansar?

-he descansado lo suficiente, ya que anoche yo monte la guardia – el castaño tenía un tono de desdén en su voz y a la vez coraje o enojo –y bien, ya tiene planeados los movimientos de hoy

-No perderé más soldados, hoy solo nos presentaremos en el campo de batalla tú y yo... Y nadie más… - Fye tenía una mirada impasible, y eso le molestaba al castaño

-Puedo saber que juego está jugando o de qué lado esta

-dime en que piensas Shaoran, dilo y no andes con rodeos

-ayer por la noche vi la entrada del rey de Neo Ville en su tienda y espere a que este saliera y fue hasta ya muy llegada la madrugada

-Bien y que pretendes que diga… que he traicionado a Rovers Ville, que entregare mi reino, pues valla que te equivocas – Fye estaba molesto, ese chico era en este momento molesto, si bien antes era su más fiel y confiable sirviente ahora se había vuelto su enemigo por miedo a la traición hacia Rovers Ville

-Entonces cree ser capaz de explicar que fue lo que hacia el rey Kurogane anoche en su tienda…

-eso… no es de tu incumbencia… ahora si me disculpas, ya es tarde, y el ejercito de Neo Ville ya está en el campo, y nuestros soldados no están, ni estarán…

El ojiazul le dio la espalda a Shaoran y este caminaba hacia el campo de batalla seguido por el castaño…

-valla, valla, valla… donde está tu ejercito Fye… - Kurogane le miraba imponente, con una mirada casi asesina

-ya no pelearemos mas, no quiero que los niños de este país se queden sin sus padres, y solo por una absurda Guerra…

-entonces te rindes… entregaras tu reino…

-No… No lo haré, seamos razonables ya que ambos sabemos que no necesitas de mi país…

-si te niegas a seguir con esta batalla entonces necesito repuestas…

-responderé a lo que quieras, pero no aquí, ya que no he venido a perturbar a nadie y estar aquí es mera cortesía, te veré en el sendero de arboles de Sakuras que llega al lago, al anochecer si no confías en mi puedes llevar a tu general… - las palabras del rubio eran cortantes, lejanas ocultando el temor ante aquellos ojos como el fuego que le miraban fijamente y casi sentía que le quemaba…

-ahí te veré… pero si faltas….

Fue interrumpido por el ojiazul- ahí estaré, eso puedes asegurarlo…

Se giro dándole la espalda como momentos atrás había hecho con Shaoran y se dirigió a su tienda…

-no quiero que nadie me moleste… entendido – le decía al castaño

-como usted ordene… pero… podre acompañarle al anochecer…

-No… lo siento… pero debes ir a ver a Sakura

-Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos y después hablo – ¿ver a Sakura? , pasa algo malo con ella?

-al contrario creo, que te gustara la sorpresa- el ojiazul le guiño un ojo y después entro a su tienda…

El día transcurría lento, tedioso, aburrido, pero eso no importaba, solo el hecho de recordar las caricias del moreno sobre su cuerpo, y el roce de sus labios, estaba encantado sobre lo que sentía, y aparte por que había cumplido la última voluntad de su madre… "enseña a tu corazón a amar"….

Lo había hecho, lo había logrado, de una extraña manera pero lo hizo, ahora amaba a Kurogane…

Regreso en sí de sus cavilaciones, se levanto de su sitio y tomo su abrigo negro con decoraciones en plateado, salió de la tienda y ya era de noche, pero esa noche era diferente, ya no sentía el respirar de una forma estresante, por su mente ya no vagaba la idea de morir para salvar a su reino de una guerra, camino en silencio y llego hasta el sendero de arboles de sakuras, camino entre ellos como siempre y sentía que los pétalos caían y se enredaban en su cabello, aquella sensación le encantaba, llego al lago y se sentó como siempre, a la orilla y solo veía el movimiento de las ondas en el agua, sentía el suave viento revolviéndole los cabellos y de repente al ver el agua, ya no estaba solo su relejo, también estaba el de una figura, con facciones rudas pero a la vez hermosas, y esos ojos rojos tal cual el rubí le miraban fijamente y entonces el silencio se rompió…

-Veo que después de todo confías e mi, ya que has venido solo – el rubio no había volteado, pero sentía la mirada y aparte podía ver el reflejo de su acompañante

-no tenia por que desconfiar, o ¿debía?

-no, ahora dime ¿Cuáles respuestas son las que buscas?

-dime, ¿Por qué nunca asististe a ninguna de las reuniones con el frente unido se paz?

-estaba maldito… - el rubio se entristeció al decir aquello pero aun así Kurogane prosiguió

-¿maldito? Y puedo saber ¿Cuál era la maldición?

-se suponía que si los habitantes de Rovers Ville me conocían, la desgracia llegaría al país, pero conocí a Shaoran y a su esposa y no paso nada, pero, después te conocí a ti y lo inevitable se hizo presente

-entonces por eso me odiabas. Porque desde tu visita a Neo Ville te negaste a que algo entre nosotros pasara…

-eso no fue así, en mi primera visita me negué porque yo sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacíamos, y además ni siquiera nos conocíamos, además de mi otra maldición…

-esa que dice que no podrás amar a nadie…

-sí… podría decirse que sí…

-pero entonces anoche, lo que dijiste…

-todo es cierto, desde el primer momento en que te vi… mi cabeza y mi corazón han estado contigo…, esa es la razón de que después te odiase, tú me ayudaste a cumplir el último deseo de mi madre… enseñe a mi corazón a amar

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-he… ha… lo siento… - volteo a verlo y sus miradas quedaron fijas la una en la otra - este es un lugar especial para mí, siempre que estoy aquí me pierdo, es como si me hechizara…

El moreno le tendió una mano en señal para que el ojiazul se pusiera de pie, este capto el movimiento del moreno, tomo su mano y se incorporo, corto la distancia que había entre ellos le rodeo por el cuello y le atrajo en un dulce beso…

La escena era como mágica, era la perfecta noche estrellada. Con la luna llena como testigo de ese amor y los pétalos de Sakuras que caían sobre ellos…

Y, ahora ¿que se supone que debemos hacer? – pregunto el ojiazul

No lo sé, lo he pensado todo el día y no he encontrado el camino correcto

Entonces, ¿aremos como si nada hubiera pasado?, ¿Cómo si lo que sentimos no existiera? Es acaso esa es la solución al problema – repentinamente el rubio había agachado la mirada y el flequillo no dejaba que se vieran sus ojos llorosos…

No, esa no es la respuesta… - le tomo delicadamente por la barbilla y le alzo el rostro para verle mejor – escucha yo… quería que renunciaras al trono para poder estar juntos, se que fui muy egoísta pero…

Así que por eso tanta insistencia, pero podemos estar juntos sin la necesidad de que alguno de los dos ceda su reino o ¿no es así?

Me temo que no… ya que sería considerado como un juego, una traición en los peores casos y aun así seriamos despojados de nuestro titulo…

Y si cedo el trono… pero no a ti… ¿Qué pasaría?


	8. Chapter 8

A quien cederías tu puesto

El chico que desconfía de mi lealtad y su esposa serán los indicados… además, Shaoran y Sakura van a ser padres ellos podrán darle descendencia al reinado y yo… no tengo más familia ni pienso casarme o tener hijos así que… ellos harán un buen trabajo…

Esta noche hace frio… será mejor irnos ahora…, vamos a refugiarnos al campamento…

El cielo esta rojo y el aire es intenso y helado… esta noche nevara…-decía el rubio con algo de dolor en sus ojos

¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusta la nieve?

Es solo que la última vez que nevó, mi madre cumplía su primer año de muerte que curiosamente se junto con el segundo aniversario de la muerte de mi padre… y no había vuelto a caer nieve hasta ahora y es muy extraño…

Así que será mejor si hacemos que los soldados vallan a sus casas o ocurrirá una catástrofe… no es así…

Si… mis soldados irán a sus casas… pero… tú y tus soldados pueden quedarse en el castillo… ahí espacio demás yo… vivo solo con mi sirvienta así que…

Creo que mis soldados te lo agradecerán…

Los dos reyes caminaron hasta los campamentos y aun no era tarde… ambos dieron órdenes a sus ejércitos, los habitantes de Rovers Ville salieron de sus refugios y regresaron con sus familias a sus casas, mientras que los soldados de Neo Ville partirían al amanecer, pero esa noche dormirían en el castillo de Rovers Ville…

Los soldados de Neo Ville se acomodaron en las habitaciones de huéspedes y en los 3 salones del castillo incluyendo la Biblioteca se instalaron los campamentos de los Soldados… Kurogane había tomado misteriosamente la habitación contigua a la del rubio…

Serian como las 2 de la madrugada cuando Kurogane se decidió a entrar en el cuarto del rubio… aquella imagen le figuraba a la noche anterior en la que el ojiazul le había dicho que le amaba…, en la habitación solo se veía al ángel dormir, su respiración acompasada y el vaivén de su pecho le aclaraban al moreno que de verdad dormía… hasta que…

Solo no me dejes…-decía el rubio entre sueños- no me alejes de tu lado…- y en ese momento una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla haciendo que el moreno se acercara para retirar con mucho cuidado la lagrima del rostro angelical haciendo que el ojiazul despertara…

¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno poso uno de sus dedos sobre los finos labios del rubio- Ssshhh… no hables

mientras que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, que poco a poco se fue apasionando cada vez mas, Fye no sabía si estaba soñando o no, mientras que por su parte el moreno comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del ángel, introduciendo una de sus manos entre sus ropas para poder acariciar más directamente el pecho de ese ser alado quien al sentir la cálida caricia arqueo u poco su espalda mientras que separaba un poco los labios de los del moreno para suspirar, lo que le dio al moreno la posibilidad de resbalar por su rostro hasta llegar a su blanco cuello al que lamió y beso con pasión…

Rápidamente ambos quedaron a merced de sus cuerpos y la ropa ya no estaba, no supieron es que momento había cedido y el moreno no paraba con sus caricias pero…

Fye no se quedaba atrás ya que una de sus manos se encontraba en la entrepierna del moreno y había comenzado a masajear esa zona sensible haciendo que rápidamente reaccionara, los gemidos de Kurogane se escuchaban por toda la habitación mientras Fye que había descendido hasta el vientre del ojirubi, haciendo que su boca ocupara ahora el lugar de su mano, las espalda del muchacho de ojos rojos estaba totalmente arqueada ante el placer que el rubio le proporcionaba al trabajar sobre su miembro, el rubio solo pudo lanzar un gemido más fuerte y recostarse en la cama, antes de que Kuro estallara en su boca, se detuvo y volviendo a sus labios le beso apasionadamente, el moreno no podía creer que su ángel besara de esa manera, luego del beso, el muchacho de cabellos dorados se acerco a su oído y le susurro…

-Kuropon quiero sentirte dentro de mi esta noche-terminado la frase con su lengua explorando el pabellón interno de su oído, Kuro ignorando el sobrenombre de inmediato reacciono…

-No me des ordenes… pero ya que es lo que quieres pues…

-Sí… lo quiero Con todo mi cuerpo y mi alma -respondió acostándose debajo del moreno…

Delicadamente, Kuro preparo a Fye para la intromisión en el cuerpo frágil del ángel, cuando creyó que estaba listo, tomo sus piernas y las levanto a la altura de sus hombros, coloco su miembro en la entrada del mago, y lentamente comenzó a penetrar al rubio que de inmediato comenzó a gemir de dolor, una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro del ojiazul, espero a que su cuerpo se abriera para aceptarlo, una vez hecho, comenzó a moverse lentamente aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas progresivamente, Fye ahora gemía pero del inmenso placer que el moreno le estaba proporcionando ya que con una de sus manos estaba masturbándolo a la misma velocidad con la que se movía dentro y fuera de él, Fye estaba loco de placer y en una sintió como con una última estocada Kurogane culminaba dentro de él haciendo que de inmediato el también lo hiciera, Kuro cayo exhausto sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de Fye quien tiernamente le besaba los cabellos. 

Una vez que sus respiraciones fueron reguladas Fye se acomodo al lado del moreno, quien le trajo en un abrazo y les cubrió a ambos con una sabana…

Y… ahora te irás… -afirmo el rubio

No…, no me iré… no ahora…

Pero si te irás…

Tengo que partir al amanecer con mis tropas…

Ya veo…

Fye se des hizo del abrazo del moreno, se incorporo y tomo su bata de la mesa de noche… después de ponerse su bata y amarrarla delicadamente por la cintura camino hasta la amplia ventana y se sentó ahí como si ignorara la presencia del moreno…, el silencio se volvía incomodo para el moreno y la situación mas así que… se incorporo y vistió solo con la ropa que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo dejando descubierto su pecho… camino y abrazo al rubio por la espalda, susurrándole al oído…

No te dejare…

Eso es lo que dices…

Te prometo que regresare por ti… después de que arregle unos asuntos en Neo Ville… así… tú… y… yo… podremos irnos lejos…

Que pasara con tu país…

Como te he dicho antes… pedirte que cedas el trono no ha sido muy egoísta de mi parte, así que como no me casar ni tendré hijos… mi hermana podrá hacerse cargo del país…

Le giro para que quedaran de frente y cuando sus miradas chocaron… el rubio agacho la cabeza…, Kurogane le abrazo y le dijo…

Mírame a los ojos por favor… me encanta perderme en ellos…

El ojiazul levanto la mirada y se acerco al moreno con los labios entreabiertos… señal que Kurogane tomo como un "bésame", el beso fue tierno y largo y sentían la necesidad de fundir sus bocas en señal no de despedida sino como un algo que apenas empezaba…

Te esperare… por siempre… Te… Amo… Kurogane…

Ángel mío… Te Amo… y regresare pronto por ti… y nos iremos lejos a donde nadie nos conozca y aremos nuestra vida juntos…

Eso espero…

Sin decir más Fye regreso a su posición original viendo por la ventana como comenzaba a caer la nieve y con Kurogane abrazándole para evitar el frio… esperando al amanecer…


	9. Chapter 9

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y ambos sabían que seguía…

me tengo que ir, tengo que informar de mi renuncia al trono y ceder mis derechos a mi hermana… después vendré a buscarte

yo tendré que hacer lo mismo… y después te esperare… te esperare en mi lugar favorito… el lago congelado se ha de ver estupendo…

no sé cuanto tardare…

eso… no importa, cada noche, todos los días bajare al lago a medio día y si no llegas volveré al anochecer… hasta que vuelvas…

adiós ángel mío… -después de estas palabras soltó al rubio y se fue de la habitación

Fye solo veía por la ventana como los soldados comenzaban a salir del castillo con Kurogane al frente… los siguió con la vista hasta verlos perderse en el horizonte…

Momentos después se dirigió a su gran closet y empezó a empacar sus pertenencias, guardo algo de ropa y algunos libros que había ahí desde hace algún tiempo, termino de empacar y se dirigió a la salida, al ver esto Chií le detuvo…

amo Fye a donde se dirige, a caso saldrá de viaje – pregunto la rubia con curiosidad

no Chií, dentro de poco esto ya no será mío…

abandonara Rovers Ville cuando más le necesita

No… alguien más se hará cargo yo no tengo por qué seguir aquí no después de los daños que he causado con esta guerra

Pero… ¿A dónde irá?

No lo sé… pero me iré lejos… a algún lugar donde nadie me conozca ni sepa nada de mi

Al oír esto la rubia se acerco al ojiazul después de todo ella había cuidado de él desde que era pequeño y quién sabe si lo volvería a ver…

Adiós Chií, mi mejor amiga, mi casi madre, mi más fiel sirviente hasta el fin... te quiero Chií gracias por soportarme toda mi vida… prometo que no te olvidare…

Adiós Fye D. Flourite, mi mejor amigo, mi hijo y mi amo, te extrañare mi señor, estar a tu lado fue un honor…

Después de la despedida Fye se dirigía al pueblo a una casa conocida para él, después de todo el chico que vivía ahí le había sido fiel y había dudado de él con fundamentos, el sería un buen Rey, se detuvo ahí por unos segundo recordando la última vez que había estado ahí fue para nombrarle como su general al cargo de las tropas y ahora le cambiaria su vida para siempre… toco la puerta y ante la acción la castaña de ojos verdes atendió la puerta…

-Hola Sakura

-Rey Fye, pase por favor no se quede ahí afuera que hace frio…

El rubio entro a la pequeña casa y ahí en habitación principal se encontraba Shaoran…

Hola Shaoran

El castaño volteo un poco asustado, había estado perdido en sus cavilaciones y un momento que el rey no se había molestado con el por sus insolencias…

Rey Fye que le tare por aquí

Vine a charlar contigo

acerca de que…

esperemos a que Sakura nos acompañe y les explicare el motivo de mi visita

Sakura sirvió unas tasas de té y después de eso estando los tres juntos el rubio hablo…

verán mi motivo de visita es que… como sabrán la guerra ha concluido y no por el clima es solo que Kurogane Rey de Neo Ville y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora todo está bien… sin embargo yo… no puedo seguir mas tiempo en el trono… no le he cedido mi puesto a Neo Ville eso se los aseguro…

Entonces ¿Quién tomara su lugar? y ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo – decía el castaño

Verán yo… no tengo más familia y no creo casarme ni tener hijos así que… quisiera que tu Shaoran y tu Sakura sean los que dirijan al país

¿Qué? ¿Por qué nosotros?

Veras Shaoran… te conozco desde hace tiempo, amas a tu esposa y sé que el puesto no se te subirá a la cabeza… además le darás un legado puesto que van a tener un hijo…

Rey Fye está seguro de sus decisiones una vez que lo haya hecho no habrá vuelta atrás y además mi esposo y yo… no poseemos sangre real…

Sakura no se necesita nacer en cuna de oro para pertenecer a la realeza, ustedes son los indicados… verán por Rovers Ville por que han vivido en el… y no en la clase privilegiada… así que… anunciare hoy mismo al pueblo mi decisión y ustedes tomaran su puesto mañana en la ceremonia…

Gracias… dude de usted y sus buenas intenciones y lo lamento…

No te disculpes Shaoran… así que tal si me acompañan al pueblo… ustedes me ayudaran a dar el anuncio…

++++++mientras tanto en Neo Ville+++++++

En el jardín del castillo, ahí en el pequeño claro se encontraba sentada una hermosa señorita de cabello negro y largo de tez tan clara como la del rubio pero con unos hermosos ojos violetas…

Hermano que ha pasado… esta vez regresaste muy pronto…

Hola Tomoyo, tengo que hablar contigo…

Lo sé, lo esperaba… y se dé que quieres hablar conmigo recuerda que puedo ver lo que pasara así que solo quiero hacerte una pregunta… estas Dispuesto a dejarlo todo por él…

Si… y no me arrepiento de mi decisión…

Entonces hermano hagamos los anuncios y las ceremonias necesarias y podrás irte…

Gracias Tomoyo… regresare a verte lo prometo…

No dudo de ti hermano

Se llevaron a cavo los trámites necesarios, ambos abandonaron sus puestos, se veía un futuro prospero para Neo Ville tanto como para Rovers Ville…

Y el moreno cumplió se promesa…

Acababa de anochecer… el lago estaba hermoso como de costumbre pero después de varios días de visitar día y noche el lago y desilusionarse por que el moreno no estaba…

Esta vez fue diferente, ahí en el lago usurpando un lugar que normalmente ocuparía una esbelta figura blanca como la nieve, estaba una silueta de complexión ancha y de tez morena, el rubio no pudo contenerse más y camino deprisa casi corría, y al llegar hasta el moreno, este no se dio la vuelta…

Es un hermoso lugar no crees

Si es hermoso

Ya estoy aquí y ahora no me iré sin ti Fye… - el moreno estaba clavando s vista en el agua… como la última vez que estuvieron ahí… solo que esta vez los papeles estaban invertidos…

Y ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? – preguntaba el rubio con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

Oye… no te robes mis líneas… - el moreno le tendió una mano en señal de que le acompañara y el rubio se sentó ahí junto al ojirubi quedando atrapados por el hechizo de la luna…- te dije que volvería

Nunca dude de tu promesa

El moreno le rodeo por la cintura y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados así que atrajo sutilmente el rostro del rubio y le beso… tierno despacio… ahora estaban juntos y nada les impediría estarlo…

Fin


End file.
